In the past, firearm scopes traditionally have been mounted to the firearm frame using devices requiring the machining skills of a professional gunsmith. These mounts are expensive to install because of the labor costs involved.
More recently, a mounting apparatus has been designed that allows the individual to mount a scope or night vision device without the need of professional assistance. One such “no gunsmith” mounting device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,893 B2, issued to Gerd Spinner on Sep. 17, 2002 for MOUNTING APPARATUS. This mount provides a rail that attaches to the rear of the frame. A mounting base is attached to and slides upon the rail in a longitudinal direction. The base is further composed of two parts that slide relative to each other in a transverse direction. A scope mounted to this base is, therefore, adjustable with respect to the X-Y axes.
Generally speaking, this type of mounting device has a relatively high profile, owing to the multiple layers of sliding components that produce height.
The present invention provides a simpler design that inherently provides a lower profile.
In architectural usage, the side perpendicular to an opening of a window or doorway that fills the space between the window frame and the outer surface of the wall in which the window is inserted, is often referred to as a “reveal”. In the case of a firearm, the space through which the sight of the firearm and the target are observed can be referred to as a reveal, defining a rectangular opening through which the sights and the target may be observed. In the particular case where a rear sight of a firearm has been removed from the supporting frame, the space previously occupied by the rear sight is referred to as the reveal of the rear sight. The front and the rear faces of the rectangular space previously occupied by the rear sight are then defined as the front face of the reveal and the rear face of the reveal.
The current invention comprises an elongated base that is disposed within the reveal of the rear sight. The rear sight is removed from the frame of a firearm, and the elongated base is secured in its place. For .22 caliber firearms, the rear sight does not have to be removed. Located about the base are oppositely supported, pivotal clamping arms. The clamping arms pivot toward each other about the base, and secure themselves about the frame of the firearm.
In one embodiment of this invention, a cam mechanism forces the clamping arms toward the frame, thus firmly securing a scope mounted to the base. Centering the scope along the axis of the firearm barrel is easily accomplished with this arrangement, and a low profile is accomplished by supporting the fixture in the reveal of the rear sight. Also, this clamping design allows for a very low profile.
In a second embodiment, the clamps are caused to pivot into engagement with the frame by adjusting four jackscrews.
The mounting device is mounted against the front face of the rear sight reveal, and is thus rigidly secured against the forces of recoil, which tend to misalign the scope. Vertical adjustment screws are not required. In large caliber firearms, anti-recoil screws are required.